fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seznam Solomon
|team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Demisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Fire Magic Chaos Magic Transformation Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Ashmedai |debut= |image gallery= }} Seznam Solomon (セズナム・ソロモン Sezunamu Soromon) is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints where he is ranked first in terms of strength amidst the Four Gods of Ishgar. Referred to as the Master of Disaster (災害修士 Saigai Shūshi), Seznam is known for his immensely destructive magic. Appearance Seznam is a very tall, robust and extremely muscular man in his early thirties with short, neatly-cut brown hair and a thick moustache. For his outfit, Seznam wears a long-sleeved white jacket that is adorned with ornamental golden hand guards and is left open to reveal his bare torso. The coat has light-coloured fur trimmings on the side of the jacket and similarly coloured spiky fur on the neck of the jacket. He also wears black pants and a belt with several rows of studs and a large buckle featuring a sun with spikes around it and studs around it. He also wears white boots that are decorated at the tops with a miniature sun and swirly wing-like designs around it. Gallery solomonpic2.png|Sezman's current outfit. seznampic21.1.jpg|Seznam's physique. solomonpic3.png|Sezman at age 16. seznampic16 (2).png|Seznam's outfit at 16. seznampic18 (2).png|Seznam's transformed form. Personality Seznam is a very laid-back man and his most notable trait is his incredible laziness. He is never really fazed by what happens round him and is almost always smiling, the most shocking events and actions can stir in him is an eyebrow raise. His sloth-like habit of sleeping all the time and almost obnoxiously laid-back attitude do often draw attention away from his positive traits. He himself has stated that he has a poor memory and a hard time remembering names, often forgetting the faces of those he has fought. He also seems to have a very bad sense of direction and finds it easy to get lost, though this is often because he is daydreaming and not paying attention as to where he is going. His presence is both intimidating and inviting and his demeanour is one of someone whose belief in themselves is absolute and is observed by others to be so obviously superior that he need not prove anything. Like his predecessor, he is quite eccentric and demonstrative in his actions and mannerisms and he seems to have a flair for the dramatics often assigning long chants to his spells, reciting loud, grandstanding speeches and making grand and unnecessary gestures with his body. Despite previously mentioned quirks and flaws, Seznam is generally a highly amicable, courteous and pleasant individual that behaves in a manner expected of an honourable knight, albeit a lazy and extravagant knight. Beyond this he has made it quite obvious that he is a caring and empathetic individual whom is not adverse to going out of his way to offer aid to people in need. To go with these traits he also speaks in strong Shakespearean English with a deep, booming voice. In the past he was shown to be very brutal when angered but it is unknown whether he is still like this, as he is never observed to be anything other than lazy or rambunctious. Relationships Seznam appears to be on good terms with Merlin, with latter greatly respecting him (a rare thing for her) and him affectionately referring to her as a "fair maiden". Seznam has been assisted by Merlin in the past, she helped him gain control of his magic at behest of the council and sealed his magic to make it easier for him to do so. |-| Magic Council= |-| Others= |-| }} History At some point in the past while Seznam was working as a carpenter in a small village living with a generous newly-wed couple. One day he accidently killed a dark mage who was trying to mug him after he "lightly" slapped him in irritation. This mugger happened to be a member of a dark guild that later sought revenge for their deceased comrade and believing the killer to be a townsperson they ransacked and raided the town, kidnapping many of the women and children and murdering many of the men. This event happened whilst Seznam was out of town and when he returned to find the couple that were housing him to be dead he grew enraged. After massacring the entire guild, Seznam encounters the Guild Master, a demon named Asmund that used the members of his guild to bring him sacrifices. After being belittled as a "weak human" Seznam in a fit of rage releases the full power he possesses, abruptly silencing Asmund who is completely petrified in fear, wanting to run but being incapable of even moving. Not giving him a second more to exist, Seznam bifurcates Asmund with a single powerful swing of his axe, swiftly ending his life. Not long after Sezanm is confronted by rune knight commander Manuel Carrera and his squad who had arrived on the scene to deal with the criminals and then attempted to arrest Seznam for murder upon seeing the carnage. The rune knights forces were swiftly decimated by the carpenter who made a conscious effort not to kill anyone, having seen enough bloodshed for the time being. At some point after becoming a member of the wizard saints, Seznam was offered the position of Captain Commander of the Rune Knights, but he declined and not long after, Manuel was promoted to such a rank. Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Afrer laying waste to, Orc and an army of monsters march towards Crocus from the north and encounter Seznam, who is trying to find his way back into the city but has found himself lost. He proceeds to completely destroy the army, the battle is not shown it unlikely even a single creature was spared and Seznam is shown walking back in the opposite direction of Crocus. Magic & Abilities As the most powerful member of the ten wizard saints, Seznam is consequently considered to be the most powerful mage in the entirety of and considering the testimonies of individuals such as Manuel Carrera, Merlin Marella and Hayate Silvermoon it is not unlikely that this is indeed the case. Amidst the four gods of ishgar he is the only one truly deserving of the title of "god", undoubtedly one of the most powerful characters in the series, his rivals in strength are few and far between. Barr Kain, Seznam is the only character in the entire series to one-shot a potential Ultimate-Class threat. A further testament to his strength is that while the other members of the gods of ishagr are considered to be equals to the Ancyarn Empire's mighty generals, Seznam is stated to surpass them. Physical Capabilities Extreme Strength: Seznam possesses incredible superhuman physical strength, being capable of superhuman feats. He can knock opponents out with minimal effort, split the earth with a stomp, send people and objects flying and lift objects many time larger than himself easily. He can swing his mighty axe (a weapon that is so heavy that few people can even lift it) with such force and speed that the resulting compressed air projectile can bifurcate someone as strong as Asmund (the Guild Master of Black Gorge]]) and kill him almost instantly. His musculature is in fact so dense that simply by flexing his muscles he can rip his clothes and further increase his strength. Enhanced Speed: Despite his large size, Seznam can move at very impressive speeds and surprise his opponents very easily, taking out multiple people in the blink of an eye. He also possesses excellent reflexes that enable him quick enough to dodge, catch and parry attacks that are performed at high speeds. Immense Endurance: Seznam seems to posses incredible stamina and endurance, being capable of fighting and killing multiple powerful opponents, large groups and even an entire army with very little rest without showing even the slightest hints of fatigue. Though he is scarcely injured in nay way, he ahs shown an immense tolerance to pain. Immense Durability: Seznam is incredibly physically durable, showing no reaction being blasted at point-blank range with a. His skin is apparently thick enough for normal weapons to harmlessly shatter against it, only magic-enhanced weapons can even break his skin. Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though his actual melee abilities are stated to be his weak point, this is only when compared to his magic and physical prowess as he is actually an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter. Though should be noted that any lack of skill in unarmed combat is of little consequence given his superhuman physical prowess and instincts. Axeman Specialist: Magical Abilities Gargantuan Magic Power: As the most powerful member of the ten wizard saints and by extension the strongest mage in all of Ishgar, Sezman possesses an obscenely large quantity of magic power. Even by the standards of the four gods of ishagr his magic power is immense and it is obvious just from observing this power that he is strongest amongst the wizard saints, being described by Hayate to be "something else entirely". The full frontal release of the entirety of his magic power was enough to terrify Asmund beyond words and convince him to try and run away. In fact his reserves are so vast and expansive that even after having half of his magic power sealed away he still possessed magic power in greater excess than any member of the wizard saints that came before him, even more than God Serena. *'Expert Etherano Control': At first he was not very skilled at controlling this vast quantity of magic that he possesses and as a result struggled to perform simple spells and use basic magic like Transformation Magic. He was advised by Merlin to seal away a large quantity of his power so that he may gain better control over it. Over time his control over his etehrano has improved significantly to the point where he can supress his magic power and perform the spells and magics that he could not previously. Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): This is an Elemental Magic that allows Seznam to create and manipulate fire. Though a simple form of Magic, Seznam's magic power and skill with this magic make it an immensely powerful and versatile magic. With this magic he can summon a massive searing hot column of flames that completely incinerates his target. He appears to be very accurate with this ability, being able to conjure up a firestorm that precisely affects only his target even without looking directly at said target. *'Retribution' ( Retoribi lit. Flame Tribunal): Seznam summons forth a massive blazing inferno that incinerates his target. He has great control over this inferno being able to configure it so that it only affects his target and nothing else and then quickly extinguish it after the damage has been done. Chaos Magic (混沌の魔法 Konton no Mahō): The reasoning for Seznam's epithet, Chaos Magic is an extremely destructive and powerful Caster Magic that allows Seznam to disrupt the normal flow of events in order to incite disorder. Seznam's primary and sole manifestation of this magic is in the form of the creation of powerful shockwaves. These shockwaves can travel through practically any medium including but not limited to; water, energy, the earth and even the air, allowing Seznam to attack someone without actually achieving physical contact with them. Though it should be noted that by combing these shockwaves with a physical attack such as a punch, he can transfer the shockwaves quicker and with greater intensity than otherwise. Because these shockwaves are created through use of etherano, Seznam can use them to interact with magic spells to a significant extent in order to repel, divert or outright negate them. *'Chaos Break' ( Kaosu Burēku lit. Chaotic Shock): **'[[]]' ( lit. Terrible Shock): **'Chaos Brigade' ( Kaosu Buragādo lit. Mixed Chaotic Shock): Transformation Magic (変身の魔法 Henshin no Mahō): This magic allows Seznam to completely change his physical appearance to whatever he desires. Though he has only been observed using it to transform himself into a younger, much shorter and skinnier version of himself, it can be assumed he is an advanced user of this magic considering his status. It would appear that his physical attributes are unaffected by his transformation as even in his weak-looking form he still possesses superhuman physical prowess. Equipment Ashmedai ( Asshumedai lit. Key of Solomon): Ashmedai has been enchanted with a spell that prevents anyone that is not "pure of heart" from wielding it. Besides this it is described as weighing so much that most people would be unable to pick it up let alone use it. Merlin also affixed the axe with a spell that allows Seznam to release the other half of his magic power when he desires to by reciting an incantation. Quotes Battles & Events , , - Inconclusive *Seznam vs. Jack Slack - Inconclusive *Seznam vs. Orc & D.O.O.M Army — Win *Seznam vs. Gilly & Kaim — Win |Events= *Assault on Crocus }} Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Escanor from the "Nanatsu no Taizai" series. *His name Seznam is the Slovenian variant of the name Segenam, meaning "lazy", a reference to his personality. *He is voiced by .